To Melt One's Heart
by Beef7
Summary: Sango is a 6 year old girl whose father tried to kill her. Luckily, Bankotsu saves her and lets her travel with him. Bankotsu hates to admit it, be he's getting a little attached! And what a responsibility she is! SanBan
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yet _another_ fic by me... this one I find _very _Kawaii -

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own InuYasha blah blah Rumiko Takahashi yadda yadda... DONE!

**_

* * *

_**

**_To Melt One's Heart_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: Bankotsu's New Burden

Her tiny feet splashed through a puddle. Loose strands of hair escaping the ribbon holding her hair back in a low ponytail. A pedal blew from the small bouquet she held and into her hair.

"Daddy! Daddy! Lookit what I got!" her gentle, small voice.

She froze.

She saw her mother lying on the ground with red water surrounding her, and her father was standing over her.

Her father turned, and his eyes widened when he saw his daughter staring at them, confused.

"Daddy…" she said quietly, almost frightened. "What's mommy doing?"

Her father smiled. "Don't worry honey. Mommy's just… sleeping that's all."

_I'm sorry…_

Sango's face brightened. "Oh! OK! I brought mommy and daddy some flowers!" she said, whispering, as if she was afraid that she would wake her mother.

Her father twitched slightly, which went unnoticed by his daughter.

My Dearest… 

Sango walked over to her beloved father. "Daddy, take the flowers, k?"

_I love you…_

Her father's sweaty hand gripped the dagger.

_Now die…_

A shrill scream broke from her lips.

Sango's father leaned over and plucked the pedal from her hair as pleading, confused eyes looked up at him.

"Now go to sleep, my daughter."

* * *

He steps were slow and graceful, as if he didn't give a damn… which he didn't. 

His icy blue eyes, which lacked emotion, gazed at the path ahead of him. His one and only partner rested on his shoulder; his right arm was lazily draped around it to prevent it from falling.

He had only just noticed how tired he actually was, so he decided to find a village to destroy and rest in. He needed a place to settle his restless mind.

He lazily looked up and saw a village. A small smile curled upon his lips. _Perfect…

* * *

_

Bankotsu stopped just a few inches from the gate. His mind was torn between two options: He could knock on the door and kill them surprisingly…

Or…

Just knock the door down and kill everything and everyone in sight.

He smirked. The second option sounded much more entertaining.

With one sweep of his mighty sword, Banryuu, he knocked the entire door down and-

Oops.

He hadn't intended on taking half the village down as well. Oh well, no loss.

The remaining villagers stood there, like deer in front of the headlights. Their faces were pale one minute, and then they were running and screaming the next.

He smirked again. Emotion filled his eyes now; only it was cold and dark emotion. With two or three more sweeps, it was dead silent, except for the crunch of his feet against the ground as he searched for survivors.

His head whipped around to a hut, where he heard some commotion. He slowly walked over, walking on the balls of his feet so they wouldn't be heard.

His arm reached over and gently brushed the straw curtain aside. He arched and eyebrow when he saw a grown man leaning over something.

He rolled his eyes when the man let out a chuckle. Was he going insane? Most likely. He swung his Banryuu, which in his mind was yearning for more blood.

He frowned at what he saw. A small child, no more than six years old was lying on the ground, tears in her eyes and she was whimpering. A small cut on her arm caught his attention.

He almost laughed when she looked up, realizing that she was out of danger.

For now…

Her fearful eyes looked up at his tall figure; his shadow cast over her tiny form.

He was almost ready to kill her, but… on second thought, he was in a good mood today, so he thought he would let her go.

A grunt was heard from his thought as he turned to move on with life. He would rather stay in a different village. It would be kind of awkward staying in a village with a little girl that was still alive.

A twig snap from behind caught his attention. _Huh, so she followed me._

"Look kid, I spared you, so what more do you want?"

"I want my daddy to love me."

His eyebrows knotted. "What?"

She looked at her feet. "My daddy hurt me… because he doesn't love me." Her voice was so soft that he almost couldn't hear her.

He sighed. "Sorry, I can't help you with that. Besides, he's dead, so what does it matter?"

She cocked her head to the side, curiosity filled her eyes. "Dead?" she repeated the new term.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you're probably too young to know about life and death, aren't you?" He shifted Banryuu slightly. "Well, it's been real, but I gotta go now. See ya!"

He took a couple of steps, but heard her small steps running after him. He groaned and turned around again. "_Now _what do you want?"

"Please…" she whimpered. "I'm scared." His blank expression made her look at her feet again. "Please don't leave me alone!" she began to sob softly.

Bankotsu couldn't believe it. He actually felt a little bit sorry for her. He actually had _feelings_. He sighed and rubbed his head, unsure what to do.

"Fine! You can come with me, but stay out of my way, got it kid?"

He head snapped up with a bright smile. She quickly nodded her head and trotted over to walk beside him. "Arigato, Oo-aniki!" she chirped. (_Arigato: Thank You)_

_Oo-aniki? What was that about?_

Bankotsu shook his head in disbelief as she skipped merrily along side him, giggling once in awhile.

"What's your name, Oo-aniki?"

The question pooped out of nowhere.

"Bankotsu," he muttered.

"Bankotsu…" she tried it out. "My name is Sango!"

"Yeah, that's great kid" he sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

Poor Sango! I intentionally wrote this story for Language Arts, but I liked it so much that I decided to post it here! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bankotsu's Promise

He had noticed that she had been falling behind.

At first Bankotsu just tossed it aside, but now he was wondering why she was suddenly so slow.

"Hey, kid. Hurry up or you'll be left behind." It wasn't the nicest thing to say, but then again, he wasn't a very kind individual himself. He was _still_ trying to figure out what in the world was going through his head when he let her travel with him.

Sango's eyes shot up when he spoke. He hadn't said anything since they the village. "OK, Oo-aniki!" she almost whispered.

It suddenly occurred to Bankotsu that she must have been tired, and that she seemed out of breath.

He sighed and stopped. Sango, afraid that she had done something wrong, stopped to. Was she afraid of him too?

"Come here, kid."

Sango hesitantly took a step forward, then another, and another. When he didn't do anything, she gained a bit more confidence and walked faster until she was standing in front of him.

He scooped her up with his free hand and created a human chair with his arm, and began walking. Sango shifted in his arm until she was comfortable.

When Bankotsu looked over at her again he would have smiled, but he mentally stopped himself, because he was a mercenary; and mercenaries don't smile at cute things.

And this was definitely cute.

The little brat had fallen asleep right there in his arm; her little head was resting on his shoulder, while one of her hands was clinging to his kimono.

* * *

Bankotsu was going to die.

Well, maybe that was putting it a little bold, but he definitely felt like his arm was about to fall off.

She still hadn't woken up! _How long can this kid sleep for?_

He finally decided, after hours of numbness in his arm, that they would make camp somewhere. He was too tired to destroy things at the moment.

He found a decent place and set Sango at the base of a large oak, and propped her back up against it. When that was done, he began to make a fire… only he forgot how.

"I'm a mercenary and I can't even make a stupid camp fire!" he mumbled, getting a little frustrated from his failed attempts on the fire.

He continuously rubbed the two sticks that he found together, hoping he could get even the smallest flame.

Bankotsu was suddenly conscious of the small child sitting next to him; amused by his fire-making skills.

"Does Oo-aniki need Sango's help?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I can do it by myself!" Bankotsu grunted. After a few more attempts, he yelled and threw the sticks.

Sango grabbed two stones that were sitting near the fire pit and began grazing them together until a spark came. She then began to blow on the fire until a large flame appeared.

Bankotsu grunted and sat crossed legged and pouted. People might have wondered which one was actually the child.

Sango, who was looking a little less enthusiastic, slowly made her way towards him and sat down beside him.

Bankotsu looked down at her with and arched eyebrow. "Hey," he mumbled, nudging her slightly with his elbow, "you OK, kid?"

She didn't reply, which was strange, for he was expecting an "I'm OK, Oo-aniki!" in her most cheerful voice.

Instead of reply, she coughed and her eyes began to droop. Bankotsu felt a rush of worry run down his spine. Was she really OK? He put his hand to her forehead and then removed it. Her head was heating up badly.

Bankotsu was stuck. He had no idea what to do; he had never treated a sick person before! He killed them!

So that was why she was suddenly so tired, and why she slept for so long. She was coming down with a fever.

He was smart enough to know what a fever was.

Perhaps he could go find a doctor and threaten him to cure her. Yeah. It was really the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Unaware that he was leaving the poor girl in danger, Bankotsu set off in search of a doctor.

* * *

It wasn't until he heard the scream that he realized his big mistake.

Bankotsu whipped around and could sense an aura. It was merely a weak youkai, but strong enough to devour the small child.

He darted back to the camp and prepared to strike Banryuu. With one mighty sweep, and an ear-piercing screech from the youkai, he had successfully killed it.

Bankotsu sighed. He couldn't find a doctor; not that he had gotten very far in looking either. He couldn't just leave the girl by herself.

He looked down at the frightened girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick earlier? It would have saved me a lot of trouble!" he snapped.

Sango felt tears fill her eyes. "I… I was scared that Oo-aniki would leave me behind if you found out I was sick…"

Bankotsu's face softened, and he felt a little bad. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Oo-aniki doesn't like me…and he has already left me."

Bankotsu felt it. Her words stung. Although he was a cold, ruthless mercenary, he was still loyal to people he cared about.

And… as much as he hated to admit it, he cared for this child, and he felt it was his duty to protect her.

"I'm not going to leave you behind, Sango" he said gently.

Sango looked up at him. "Promise?"

Bankotsu hesitated for a moment. He hoped that he could keep such a promise; he always kept his promises… although he hadn't made very many in his life.

"I promise."

* * *

OMG KAWAII! Srry, I personally think this is so cute. And don't worry all you SanBan Luvers. SPOILER HERE! Well, for my fic anyway. There will be romance when Sango get's older, so stay calm! LOL R&R please... or go on to chapter 3... THEN R&R! hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Because… you're my Oo-aniki!

Bankotsu's footsteps were mimicked by smaller, softer ones. He glanced back and half smiled as the energetic girl skipped down the path in her own little world.

Bankotsu's ear caught a faint shout in the distance. He frowned. No youkai aura; it was humans, and lots of them. _Must be samurai_, he thought.

Bankotsu hesitantly looked back at Sango, then over to the incoming samurai.

"Sango, I want you to go hide somewhere" Bankotsu hissed.

Sango froze in her tracks. "Oo-aniki?" she asked quietly.

"Now."

Sango nodded and scurried off into a bush.

When the samurai were in vision range of the young mercenary, he realized that they weren't samurai at all. It was merely an angry mob of villagers that he attacked the previous time that he was in this area.

Bankotsu shook is head, as if to scold them. "Now what am I going to do with you annoying villagers?"

"Spare us you're insults bandit!" one of them spat.

"I'm not a bandit," Bankotsu replied casually. "Bandits are ugly and inexperienced fighters… kind of like you guys!"

Another villager growled at this insult. "How dare you insult us! You'll pay for that!"

Bankotsu sighed. "The same line… every single time!" he muttered. A wicked smile outline on his face, and lust clouded his eyes. A lust for blood, that is.

Sango watched in pure fascination as Bankotsu sliced the villagers into pieces. As the red water spilled from their bodies, Sango was beginning to understand what death really was.

The same water had come from her mother, and her entire village. She realized that they weren't sleeping; it was different.

_Dead._

That was how Bankotsu described her father, so that must mean that these villagers were also _dead_.

Sango didn't completely understand death itself, however, she did know the difference between good and evil.

She had come to the conclusion that her father was evil, because he enjoyed causing someone pain; _he enjoyed causing her pain_.

That look on his face. A look of pleasure, and something else that she could not describe. But she understood; he was evil.

Bankotsu had that same look on his face just now. Did that mean he was evil?

No.

That was impossible. He was her Oo-aniki. He could never be evil!

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw him approach her. He looked down at her with an expression that seemed almost… sad.

"Now do you see?" he asked.

She blinked.

"Death. Do you understand what it is, and who I am?"

She slowly nodded, not exactly understanding what he meant by "who I am". Was he saying that this is what he did?

He sighed. "Look, I know you probably hate me now, so I'll understand if you leave." He turned and began walking away. He hated to admit it, but he was actually _sad_.

How ironic.

He froze when he felt her hand wrap around his fingers. He looked down to see her smiling up at him.

"I'm not going to leave you, Oo-aniki," she stated firmly.

Bankotsu blinked. "You're not? But why…?"

"Because… you're my Oo-aniki, and family stays together!" Sango started walking, pulling him with her. Eventually, Bankotsu's hand curled around her tiny one, and they walked off together.

* * *

Awwww, so cute! This story makes me all warm and fuzzy inside... well maybe that's a bit Foo-foo, but still! KAWAII! I know it's short but hey I uploaded 2 chappies this time so be grateful!R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy! I know i havn't updated in awhile, been busy... actually lazy... IT'S SUMMER LEAVE ME ALONE! Anyhoo (yes kitty, i spelled it "hoo") i've finally got off my ass and uploaded... although i've been on the computer a lot... almost everyday... DON'T JUDGE ME! lol heres cahpter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: The Promise That Couldn't Be Kept

* * *

"C'mon Oo-aniki! You can do it!" Sango cheered. 

"Ugh!" Bankotsu grunted as he slammed into the hard earth. That darn rabbit got away again! He hated mobile supper.

"OK you stupid rabbit… stay there… GOTCHA! OOF!" Bankotsu moaned as he rubbed his head, which a bump was slowly forming on it. He opened one eye, but the other shot open with anger at what he saw.

"Ow! Watch it, punk! That was _my_ supper!" A guy in women's clothing snarled. Although Bankotsu could barely tell his gender. He wore a pink kimono and his hair was tied up, and bright red lipstick. _Oh my God,_ _cross-dresser!_ Bankotsu thought.

"Oo-aniki! The bunny is getting away!" Sango's voice could be heard, but Bankotsu didn't even flinch. He was too busy glaring daggers at this cross-dressing idiot who ruined his supper.

"Out of my way, that squirrel of mine is getting away!" the man snorted.

"It's a rabbit, moron!" Bankotsu mumbled as he stood up as well. "And just so you know, that's _our_ rabbit!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not sharing it with you!" the man snapped.

Bankotsu slapped his forehead. "Not you and me! Me and her!" he shouted, pointing to Sango, who was busy chasing a butterfly.

A childish pout spread across the man's face. "I don't care! It's _my_ rabbi-"

A small tug on his kimono interrupted him. He looked down.

"Excuse me miss, but can't we all share the bunny?" she asked in a sweet voice.

The man snorted. "Bug off, kid!" he shrugged her off.

Sango lost her balance from being shaken off, and so she fell flat on her behind. She stared in front of her and then began to sob softly.

"Now look what you done!" Bankotsu accused. "You made her cry."

The man suddenly felt a pain of guilt. He had always had a soft spot for children. He kneeled down. "No, don't cry!" he begged. "Look, how about we all share the bunny, OK?"

Sango sniffed and looked up at him and his dorky smile. "O-Ok…" she stood up, whipping her eyes with one hand.

* * *

"How did we suddenly have so many people joining us for dinner?" Bankotsu complained as he glanced down at his small portion of the poor rabbit.

Some other weirdos had just decided to invite themselves for dinner. Well, the man had actually invited them. Apparently they were traveling with the cross-dresser. They had recently found out that he was goy, and that his name was Jakotsu.

Sango happily munched on her share of the rabbit. Bankotsu looked around at his new guests.

There was Jakotsu, the gay one.

And then there was one who looked much older than Jakotsu and himself. He had no hair for one thing. Bankotsu had a sudden urge to point at his head and blurt out, "bald!" His name was Renkotsu.

The other guy was a little out of it. _He_ at least had hair. He seemed to change his mind about everything, which Jakotsu later explained that he had a split personality. Weird… But his name was Suikotsu

He looked back at Sango, who was staring at Jakotsu. He chuckled slightly. She was still trying to accept the fact that Jakotsu was a man.

Bankotsu took another bite of his rabbit, and sighed only to realize that it was the last piece. He rested his cheek on his hand, but his head shot down when he heard his stomach grumble.

He was suddenly aware of some food right in his face. He tilted his head to the side slightly, and saw the kid holding out the rest of her share of the rabbit.

"If Oo-aniki is still hungry, he can have Sango's piece!" she said, extending her outstretched arm even further.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile and he ruffled her hair. "That's OK kiddo! You eat it." He said, winking at her.

Sango giggled and was about to take another bite, when someone snatched it from her.

Confused, she looked over to her side and saw that the bald one had her rabbit.

Frustrated, she got up and onto her feet and shouted: "Give it back you bald dummy!"

Renkotsu could only gape at her words. Everyone else burst out laughing that a six year old managed to tell Renkotsu off.

And that's when Bankotsu learned that, like himself, these men were mercenaries. If they all worked together, then they could be the most powerful mercenaries in Japan! He smirked. This plan was foolproof!

* * *

"Excuse me mister-" Sango began shyly.

"It's Suikotsu. My name is Suikotsu for the last time." Suikotsu mumbled. Sango bit her lip, and he sighed. "What do you want?"

"Where's Bankotsu Oo-aniki?" she asked in her smallest voice.

He scratched the back of his head, wondering if he should tell her that Bankotsu was slaying a village. Bankotsu had been out a lot more now that they were powerful mercenaries. They had even come up with a name. _The Shichinintai_.

"He's just gone out for a bit. He'll be back," he reassured her.

_"He promised me."_

Suikotsu looked down again. "What?"

Sango was still staring at her feet. "Oo-aniki promised me… that he would always come back to me."

Suikotsu sighed. "Look, I' sure he's OK, but you should know, that's not really a promise _anyone_ can keep…"

Sango glared up at him. "Bankotsu Oo-aniki would _never_ lie to me!" She said firmly. "He always keeps his promises; he's coming back!"

Suikotsu shook his head as she ran off. _So what's going to happen if Bankotsu doesn't come back to you?_

"Suikotsu!" Jakotsu's voice was heard. Suikotsu turned to the panting Jakotsu.

"What?"

"Bankotsu… said… that we've been…hired!" Jakotsu managed to say, panting heavily.

Suikotsu's face lit up. "Really? That's awesome! Let's go!"

* * *

"Where were you guys, Oo-aniki?" Sango's small but loud voice filled Bankotsu's ears. "Why did that man hire you?" 

Bankotsu shifted hesitantly on the rock he sat upon. "Just to 'take care' of some people that were bothering that lord, that's all." He hoped she didn't know what he was talking about.

Bankotsu looked down at the rest of his comrades. The Shichinintai had gone pretty far since he first met Jakotsu and them. All together there were seven members, some of them he was surprised that they were human!

Bankotsu looked down at his men as they mingled among themselves, telling joke that even made Bankotsu laugh. Bankotsu's ear's perked as he heard the shouting of men. He realized that they were being ambushed.

Bankotsu hopped down from the rock as he saw the general that he had made a pact with, Sango was clinging to his leg.

"I'm scared, Oo-aniki…" she whimpered.

Bankotsu knew that he had to get Sango out of here, or she would most likely be killed. He looked around a noticed a few bushes were there were no men.

"Sango!" he hissed. "Go hide over in those bushes!"

"But, what about you Oo-aniki?"

Bankotsu smiled down at her. "Don't worry. Oo-aniki's going to get rid of all the bad guys, OK?"

Sango grinned up at him. "Ok!" and she scurried off into the bush.

Bankotsu then removed the sheath from his partner in crime, Banryuu, and readied himself for a big fight. A fight that he might not survive…

* * *

So there it is... dum dum dum! R&R please!


End file.
